This invention relates to adhesive articles and methods of making the same. The adhesive articles may be used for graphic images, such as those used on vehicles.
Pressure sensitive adhesives have enjoyed great acceptance for their convenience of use. The pressure sensitive adhesive is often used for tapes and articles containing graphic images. The advantages of the pressure sensitive adhesives are their strong bonding and simplicity of application. One drawback of these products is the initial tenacity of the pressure sensitive adhesive. The positioning of the product must be precise because of the initial strong bond of the adhesive. A need exists to make products using pressure sensitive adhesives which are repositionable, i.e. the product may be removed after light application of pressure without destroying the product or the substrate. Another need exists for the products to be able to slide. Slideability allows for correction of alignment of the product without the need of completely removing the product and possibly destroying the adhesive article or substrate.
When the product is a graphic image and is applied over an area like a wall or truck panel, there is the possibility of trapping air under the product and forming bubbles or wrinkles. The product must exhibit air egress, i.e. the ability of the product to provide a route for air trapped under the product to be removed.
A need exists for products which have one or more of the desirable properties of air egress, repositionability and slideability.
This invention relates to an adhesive article which provides air egress. Air egress is provided by supplying at least one route, such as areas of no initial adhesion for the air to flow out from under the construction. The invention relates to an adhesive article comprising a facestock having a front surface and a back surface, a continuous layer of adhesive having an upper surface and a lower surface, wherein the upper surface of the adhesive layer is adhered to the back surface of the facestock, and a pattern of non-adhesive material forms that are in embedded into the lower or upper surface of the adhesive layer. The invention further relates to methods of preparing the adhesive articles. These articles have usefulness as industrial graphics images, as well as decorative coverings, etc. The articles provide one or more of air egress, repositionability and slideability.
The method of making the adhesive articles of the present invention includes the steps of: (a) applying a pattern of a non-adhesive material onto an adhesive layer that has been coated onto a facestock; (b) embedding the non-adhesive material into the adhesive layer; and optionally, (c) applying a release liner to the adhesive layer. The embedding and applying steps may be combined.
Another embodiment of the method of making the adhesive articles of the present invention includes the steps of: (a) applying a pattern of a non-adhesive material onto an adhesive layer that has been coated onto a release liner; (b) embedding the non-adhesive material into the adhesive layer; and (c) applying a facestock or a second release layer to the adhesive layer. The embedding and applying steps may be combined.